Locked up
by valancia
Summary: a girl who is trapped inside a castle.  two hero's are chosen but can they help eachother or will they fight against each other?      yamiXoc yohXoc in the end yohXocXyami  Only my OC's belong to me the other characters belong to their owner


Info:

Main person:

Name: Rhan sering  
Age 15  
Looks: Rhan has long honey blond hair with black and gray highlights, a slender body but with the curves on the right places around 5.2, gold brown eyes.  
Lives in: a castle in Wales  
Important things:  
Her mother was murdered because she wanted to give Rhan a normal life.  
But her father and grandmother didn't want that so she was hunted down with her mom and she was captured and now she lives in a castle dungeon cell and she can't escape it.

Supportive persons:

Name: Maemi eftelo  
Age 15  
Looks: honey blond hair with gray highlights brown eyes and a pretty body around 5.2.  
Lives in: funbari  
Friends with: yoh asakura, morty, trey racer and len Tao

Name: Nakia varker  
Age 15  
Looks : honey blond hair with black highlights golden eyes and a pretty body around 5.2  
Lives in: domino city.  
Friends with : yugi moto, yami yugi, joey wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

Personal message to readers:

I'm not telling everything about Rhan, maemi and nakia for a reason.  
I make yoh 16 and not married with anna for a reason.

End info begin story.

~Rhan's point of view~

I looked at my cell door.  
Thoughts were running though my head.  
I can recall that it was almost 10 years that I saw grass again or the clear blue sky.  
I can't understand what my father and grandmother want from me, but I found out a long time ago that I am special.  
I could move things with my mind and that I could hear some people's thoughts.  
I wanted to be free again and go to school to learn, but my father says that I am not allowed because I'm too dumb to go to school.  
What they don't know if that I have a secret, a big one.

~Maemi's point of view~

I walked with yoh and morty in the direction of school.  
I can't believe we almost have vacation, two weeks of doing nothing I don't like it.: I said  
complaining.  
You don't like vacation?: yoh asked.  
No I can't do a thing except walk around, why do you like it then?: I asked him.  
Yeah, now anna is gone for say three weeks I can ease down a bit.: yoh said.  
And that doesn't bother you?: I asked.  
He is the master of sleep.: morty said.  
You've got a point there morty.: I said laying my finger at my chin.  
Yoh just smiled goofy like always.

Well I'm gonna get my way home, I'll see you later guys.: I said and waved them goodbye.  
Are you sure that you can travel alone?: yoh asked me.  
I looked at him with a I know for sure face.  
He is very protective over me, since the day that I saved him from a truck that was riding way over the speed limit.  
Too bad I was hit by the truck and was sent 10 miles airborne and hit the ground with a lot of force.  
To my surprise I was unharmed, like somebody else took my hit.  
But I never bothered about it.  
You know what, morty and I are gonna walk with you, just in case.: yoh said.  
Well yoh, I can't because I have to make some homework for English history so I'm off.: morty said and left us.  
Well then it's only me.: yoh said showing his goofy smile again.  
Are you sure?: I asked.  
I'm sure.: yoh said.  
In the time that I'm here he always makes me feel loved, even when it is something stupid like grabbing my pencil because I dropped it by accident.  
Well alright, because you want to bring me home.: I said giving in.  
While we walked to my apartment I heard a voice in my head.  
He looks like he is strong, maybe he can defeat them.: the voice said.  
I didn't thought about it too much because it isn't important for me.  
I'm just a part of one person.  
When we arrived at my apartment I saw a letter from Wales.  
Now it's time.: I said.  
Time for what?: yoh asked.  
I'm sorry, I love you very much but you need to help me.: I said and kissed him.  
His eyes widen but returned the kiss while he closed his eyes.  
That gave me the opportunity to knock him out and took him with me.

~meanwhile nakia's point of view~

I was hanging out with yami and joey skipping school because we could.  
I didn't want to be seen as the innocent nice girl anymore.  
We had a lot of fun.  
I grabbed my camera out my bag.  
I made a couple of picture of joey while he was acting like an idiot, a couple of pictures of yami while he looked at joey with his serious face.  
I had one picture of yami were he was smiling.  
Joey!: I yelled.  
He looked up to me.  
Can you make some pictures from me?: I asked.  
Sure.: joey said and took my camera.  
I made a couple of poses that I like and he made them without any problems.  
I hinted that I would jump on yam's back.  
Yami was looking at the sky, so I had an open chance.  
I took that opportunity and jumped on his back.  
He could hold me and joey made a picture.  
This one looks nice.: joey commented.  
Really? Let me see.: I replied got down.  
I ran to joey and looked at it.  
Joey was right this was a nice one.  
Guys, shouldn't we go back to school?: joey asked.  
Why?: I asked.  
Because we have to.: yami said.  
Killjoys.: I mumbled.  
What did you said?: joey asked.  
Nothing, you know, I'm going home.: I said.  
Why?: yami asked.  
Because I feel not so good anymore.: I said lying.  
Ooh you know I'm gonna walk you home and then I'll go to school.: yami said.  
I'll say that you'll be later.: joey said and left.  
Are you sure?, I can walk alone.: I said.  
Of course, it's not safe for a girl to walk alone in this time.: yami said.  
I can take care of myself, remember I took that creep down last year that was stalking you.: I said.  
Yeah I know, yet it would be irresponsible to let you go alone.: yami said.  
I can't talk it out of your head right?: I asked.  
No chance.: he said.  
I give up.: I said giving in.  
As we walked to my home I heard a voice.  
He is very determent and doesn't give in easily, he might have a chance to defeat them.  
I shook my head, I knew what this mend yet I didn't want to believe that now it's actually time for it.  
When I entered my home I saw that there was mail for me.  
From Wales.

Why do you get some mail from Wales, you told us that you didn't had any family.: yami said when he saw the letter.  
Yami, I'm sorry that I'm gonna do this.: I said.  
He didn't get it until I kissed him and let him fall asleep.  
I'm truly sorry but you need to help me.

~Rhan's point of view~

Everything is set in place, the promise I made the day I found out my powers is coming true.  
Somebody would free me and after that I'm gonna life free again.  
But until that I need to let them know.  
I hope they both want to forgive me.

~yoh's point of view~

I saw another guy with purple eyes and strange hair.  
I waved and he looked serious at me.  
Who are you?: he asked.  
I'm yoh and you are?: I replied.  
I'm yami.: he said.  
What are we doing here?: I asked.  
I wished I knew, the last thing I remember was that nakia was kissing me.: yami said.  
I was kissed by maemi before I was brought here, I wished I could see her right now.: I said.  
To be honest, she stole my heart when I saw her face, but I couldn't fall in love because at that  
time I had anna but anna broke up.  
How did she look like?: yami asked.  
Honey blond hair with gray highlights and brown eyes.: I told him.  
He smiled.  
She looked like nakia, only she has black highlights and golden eyes.: yami said looking up.  
When he said golden eyes I had to think of len.  
Then maemi and another girl who looked like her ! : I exclaimed and ran to her.  
But when I wanted to hug her she backed away.  
The same happened by yami.  
I looked at her confused.  
I'm sorry but we are not who you think we are.: maemi said.  
Why not?: I asked.  
We are both part of one person.: the other girl I assumed it was nakia said.  
One person?: yami asked.  
Then maemi and the other girl disappeared and another girl appeared.  
Please help me.: she begged.  
Her hair was honey blond and she had black and gray highlights, the same gray that maemi had, and golden brown eyes.  
She was very beautiful.  
With what, and where are maemi and that other girl?: I asked.  
They are a part of me, I'm sorry that I used their appearances to bring you to me, but I had a  
reason for it.: she said.  
What is your name?: yami asked.  
My name is Rhan, my roots and living place are in Wales.: the girl Rhan said.  
Why did you did that?: I asked.  
Because I need strong men to rescue me from my father and grandmother, and you are the one that fate gave me.: Rhan said.  
How can we help you?: yami asked.  
When you wake up, you'll see a letter out of Wales, if you read the letter you know what you have to do.: Rhan said.  
Rhan disappeared and I woke up in Maemi's apartment.  
I looked around for that letter.  
When I found it I read it and I saw that there was a ticket inside it.  
It was for tonight.  
I ran to my house and grabbed some stuff when I was upstairs.  
Len came to my room and asked what bit me.  
Can't explain I'm sorry.: I said.  
Did you something wrong in anna's eyes?: len asked.  
No, a girl I like is in danger and I want to save her.: I said.  
Then I'll go with you.: len said.  
I gave him the letter and he said: so that's the reason.  
I nodded and continued with packing my bag.  
And when are you back?: len asked.  
I don't know, I will call when I arrive.: I said.  
And the others?: len asked.  
Make something up please.: I said.  
When do you leave?: len asked.  
Tonight around 10.: I said.

~yami's point of view~  
I woke up and saw nobody in this room.  
Nakia?: I tried but there was no answer.  
I sighed.  
I wished she was here, so she could help me.  
I looked around for that letter.  
When I found it I began to read it.

Dear yami,  
I'm sorry to bother you with this but you need to help me like I explained.  
You have to pack your bag because the ticket that's inside is your way to me.  
The plane is leaving at 10:15 pm so be on time.  
I knew how much you loved nakia and I'm sorry that I mislead you.  
And one thing is important.  
Take nobody with you, it's better for your own to go alone.  
Or else my father and grandmother are gonna use your friends to break you.  
From the airport it's easy to come to the castle they hold me, but wait for yoh asakura at gate 18, there you will meet.  
I wish I see you soon again but then in real person.

Rhan.

I saw the ticket and ran to yugi's house.  
When I arrived there I saw that it was around six.  
Yugi took over and I was getting everything on a line.  
I asked yugi if he would mind if I made a trip to Wales.  
No problem partner, I knew how much she mend to you.: he said.  
Thank you.: I said.  
I grabbed a bag and wanted to walk out the door when grandpa stopped me.  
Heey pharaoh, long time not spoken but I wanted to know what you wanted to do at this hour?: grandpa said.  
Well it's a long story.: I said.  
I looked at the clock, half past six.  
I showed him the letter and looked at me.  
You want to save her isn't it?: grandpa asked.  
I nodded.  
I'll call school tomorrow and say that yugi is sick.: grandpa said.  
Thank you.: I said.  
I walked to the airport and waited until my flight was called.  
I checked in and sat down.  
After 4 hours of flying we landed.  
I walked out gate 7 and started to look for gate 18.  
When I found it I saw the guy who I saw when I was knocked out.  
When I signed to him that he had to come this way, he came in my direction.  
Yoh asakura, nice to meet you in person.: he said smiling like joey would.  
Yami moto, same to meet you too.: I said shaking his hand.  
And now?: he asked.  
Maybe we had to come with a plan.: I said.  
We walked outside the airport from Cardiff.  
Then I saw nakia at the other side of the road, well she looked like it.  
Follow me.: she said.  
It was very clear, like she was in my head.  
Do you have a plan?: I asked.  
No not yet, but that doesn't matter.: yoh said.  
I looked at him shocked.  
I felt in traps that decided if I would life of die.: yoh said.  
Alright.: yami said.  
Let's go that way.: yoh said and pointed in the direction I saw nakia.  
Good idea.: I said and followed him.  
When we arrived at a small castle I felt that Rhan was there.  
Yoh! I couldn't find any guards.: I heard a voice speaking.  
I looked in yoh's direction and saw a samurai.  
Who are you?: I asked.  
Yoh looked at me but he saw that I wasn't looking at him, but at that samurai.  
This is amidamaru, my guardian ghost.: yoh said.  
Guardian ghost?: I asked.  
Yeah, don't you have one?: he asked.  
No, I have this.: I said and showed him my deck.  
What are these?: yoh asked.  
This are duel monsters.: I said.  
Your ghosts?: yoh asked.  
No.: I said.  
But if you are not a shaman how can you see amidamaru?: yoh asked.  
Maybe because I am a ghost myself, my spirit was locked inside this puzzle for 5000 years.: I explained.  
But if you're a ghost where is your medium?: yoh asked.  
Yoh, I don't think that this is a conversation you should have right know.: his samurai said.  
Then out of nowhere my deck started to glow.  
A blinding light was seen from very far and then out of nothing my dark magician appeared.  
When the light was gone I started to speak.  
I don't know what is going one here but I think that somebody wants that we succeed.: I said.  
I agree.: yoh said.  
Shall we go?: I asked looking at him.  
He nodded and we ran towards the castle with the samurai and dark magician behind us.


End file.
